


Spider-Man: Spyder King

by MallBRATgrl_911 (hvcutie)



Series: Ezra's Original Characters [2]
Category: Original Work, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Recreational Drug Use, Skateboarding, Spider-Verse, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/MallBRATgrl_911
Summary: Spyder King was only sixteen when he stumbled into an abandoned building, in Atlanta, with his friends when his life was forever changed. Bitten by a radioactive spider lead to him developing powers, like being able to stick to surfaces and shooting organic webs from his wrists. But it wasn't for a few years later that people first saw the Spider-Man swinging around in Milwaukee.





	Spider-Man: Spyder King

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse  
> So Spyder King is one of my OCs from my one stories, Lukas Bukas, and most of the characters in this story are also from that one story, but I made up the villains in this story specifically for this story. I hope you enjoy!

Hello, my name is Spyder King, and let me tell you, that fact gets funnier, once I tell you about how I’m basically Spider-Man that is. I mean I’m not Peter Parker or Miles Morales, but I was bitten by a radioactive spider all the same. Which was cool when I realized that I wasn’t gonna die and that I actually  _ did  _ get cool super powers like in the comics, which was a  _ very  _  pleasant surprise to me.

So what happened was that one day when I was seventeen years old I was hanging out with my friends, Joshua and Saint, in an abandoned building and my dumbass got bitten by a radioactive spider, like this thing kinda looked like a firefly.

The first thing that happened after it bit me was that my friend Joshua made a joke about me being named Spyder and getting bit by a spider. Which is always funny, but immediately after Saint started freaking out in preparation for Jimmy’s freak out, Jimmy being my older half brother and Saint’s boyfriend.

By the way I would also like to mention that Jimmy said I would not get cool super powers out of this and he was wrong, so eat a dick, Jimmy.

Anyways so we all freak out; we didn’t have insurance at the time, because sometimes it be like that. I told them I felt fine and that it was probably a chill spider, and they all kinda chilled out after that.

But then the next day I woke up in the classic Spider-Man situation where I’m sticky, strong, and all that jazz until I realized there was more to it; I could spit poison and had organic webs.

When I realized this I was sitting there like, “This is cool and all but does this mean that everyone close to me is going to start dying What am I going to do with my powers? I don’t really wanna get shot at all the time.” And so after thinking a lot I decided to text one of the smartest people I know, my friend, Ocean.

I texted Ocean and the first thing he did was call me to roast me on how fucking crazy I sounded before he was like, “Alright, but are you for real, homie?” And I was like, “I’ve never been realer, homie.” And he told me he was on his way with out friend, Easy.

You see, Ocean and Easy were actually the smartest people in my gang, Ocean went on to get a degree in biochemistry while Easy got a degree in biology when they went to college, so trust me, going to them for this was the best idea I ever had in my life.

They came over, poked and prodded at me some, and they basically told me I was Spider-Man, and I was was like, “Thanks, I kinda gathered that, but what do I do now?”

They suggested to get into the hero business and I told them, contrary to popular belief, I don’t have a death wish; like we  lived in Atlanta at the time, and sure Spider-Man had to take care of New York but you see, I’m just a little more careful than any of those Spider-Men. Peter Parker and Miles Morales? Way braver than me.

What I  _ did  _ do was use my stickiness and agility to improve my skateboarding, and my friends just started making more spider jokes.

Then when we were a bit older we moved to Milwaukee, and I know it doesn’t sound like a place with too much going on, but you’d be surprised, trust me, so was I. 

So we move there, Ocean is playing hockey, we opened a skate shop,  _ The Lukas Bukas Skate Company _ , and started a skate team officially.

Then one night I saw someone who I had seen frequently, but never actually talked to, be murdered right in front of my own two eyes. So I did what anyone who could spit a poison would do and spit on the murderer, before calling the police. I testified against him and made sure that son of a bitch was locked up.

It had made me feel good to see justice so I decided to get some good ol’ spandex and started to do my Spider-Man bullshit, and I’ve been doing it ever since then.

The city of Milwaukee seems to like me a fair bit, I was really worried I was going to get called a menace and slandered by some angry rich white man who runs a newspaper. 

And they only people who know I’m Spider-Man is my whole gang that made the move from Atlanta with me, and let me tell you it’s a lot easier to be a pro skateboarder named Spyder King and be Spider-Man at the same time than you’d think.

Plenty of people joke about me being Spider-Man, but the thing is that it’s always a joke, because no one seriously thinks that a dumbass named Spyder King would ever be Spider-Man, that’s just ridiculous. 

So yeah, I’m Spider-Man, my name is Spyder King, and sometimes life hits you with shit you never saw coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Feedback are appreciated! If you have any questions or were wondering the face claims/muses for the characters then just let me know.


End file.
